Meet Our Genderbend Counterpart
by Airin Heartfilia 376
Summary: Bagaimana jika Team Natsu,Juvia,Gajeel,Levy bertemu dengan kembaran Genderbend bagaimana Reaksi Mereka,bagaimana Guild tentang Hal ini. OTP: Natsu X Lucy,Gajeel X Levy,Gray X Juvia dan kembaran Genderbend mereka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't Own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Owned By Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 1 : berpindah ke dimensi lain

Dimensi Genderbend,

 **Guild Fairy Tail**

Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di depan Mission Board. Sesekali ia akan menggaruk rambut pirangnya. Seperti kebingungan.

" Yo, Luke. Sedang apa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut salmon panjang. Seekor exceed biru terbang didekatnya.

" Aku sedang mencari Mission untuk membayar sewaan apartementku. Aku harus membayarnya dalam tiga hari." Jawab Luke tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari Mission Board.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mencari, ia pun mnemukan sebuah Mission yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Dibutuhkan seseorang untuk membaca mantra di bawah ini... rewardnya lim-LIMA JUTA JEWEL?!" Ujar Luke terkejut.

" Woah. Kau ini kenapa?! Jangan berteriak begitu, kau kan tau pendengaranku sangat tajam." Ujar Natsumi sembari mengusap telinganya. " Apa sih yang membuat mu berteriak?"

" Natsumi. Kau tak akan percaya. Kita bisa mendapatkan 5 juta jewel hanya dengan membaca mantra ini." Ujar Luke sembari menunjukan kertas Mission kepada Natsumi.

Kemudian Natsumi melihat Mission itupun kaget dengan hadiah dari Mission tersebut

" Wah Luke, dengan reward sebesar ini kau bisa membayar sewaanmu selama beberapa bulan. Lebih baik kita ambil Mission ini ya? "

Natsumi mengambil Mission tersebut dari Luke dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar Guild. Sebelum Natsumi pergi, Lucas menarik tangan Natsumi.

" Tunggu dulu Natsumi, lebih baik kita mengajak yang lain. Reward Mission ini besar. Kan lebih baik kita mengajak yang lain untuk ikut Mission tersebut "

" Baiklah kita ajak yang lain, tapi jangan ajak si Stripper itu." Ujar Natsumi jengkel.

" Jangan begitu, bagaimana pun juga Grace adalah anggota time kita." Balas Luke sembari tersenyum.

" Baiklah, kita ajak Ice Freak untuk Mission ini." Natsumi pun mengalah.

" Terima kasih, Natsumi."

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita ajak Ezra, Grace, Wendell, dan Carl untuk melakukan Mission tersebut. Lebih baik kita ajak Levin juga untuk Mission ini karena rewardnya sangat besar." Ujar Luke dengan antusias.

" Ya sudah. Aku akan memberitahu yang lain. Kau cari Levin." Balas Natsumi.

Setelah Natsumi menyampiri anggota timnya yang lain, Luke pun berjalan denganc cepat menuju Levin.

" Oh, Halo Lucas, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kukira kau sedang mencari Mission." Tanya Levin sembari menutup buku yang ia baca.

" Levin-kun, aku ingin mengajakmu ikut dalam Mission ini dan rewardnya sangat besar jadi tidak mungkin aku melakukannya sendiri. Rewardnya sebesar lima juta jewel. Apakah kau ingin ikut?"

" Hah, reward Mission tersebut 5 juta jewel? Bagaimana mungkin? Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu Luc-kun "

" Hei raksasa! Kau ingin melakukan Mission dengan Bunny boy hah?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang muncul. Terdapat banyak tindikan di wajahnya. Seekor exceed hitam mengikutunya dari belakang.

" Ya, emang kenapa Gail? "

" Jika kau ingin Mission dengan Bunny-boy, maka aku dan Lilac harus menemanimu."

" Owh, aku tak keberatan sih. Lagipula rewardnya memang banyak." Ujar Luke.

Akhirnya Lucas mengajak Levin, Gail, Lily untuk ikut mission tersebut. Sedangkan Natsumi dan Harmony menghampiri Wendell dan Carl yang sedang berngobrol dengan teman baiknya

" Ah, selamat pagi, Natsumi-san. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Wendell dengan ramah.

" Begini Wendell, Luke telah menemukan mission dengan reward yang besar. Jadi apa kau dan Carl mau ikut mission ini?" Ucap Natsumi.

" Wah, apa boleh? Aku ingin ikut. Lagipula aku juga sedang mencari mission untuk membayar sewaan Fairy Hills bulan ini." Ujar Wendell.

" Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ke Ezra dan Ice freak karena Luke ingin melakukan mission ini dengan satu tim"

Kemudian Wendell dan Natsumi menghampiri Ezra yang sedang memakan kue dan Grace yang sedang berbicara dengan Juvio.

" Hei Ezra, Ice freak, kalian kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lebih baik ikut mission denganku, Luke, dan, Wendell? Rewardnya 5 juta jewel. Apakah kalian berdua tertarik dengan mission ini?"

" Kuharap missionnya tidak terlalu susah Flame head." Sahut Grace.

" Jika Grace-sama ikut. Juvii juga akan ikut." Ujar Juvio sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Terserah kau saja." Ujar Natsumi.

" _**Kenapa sih dia harus ikut? Merepotkan saja "**_ Fikir Grace **.**

" Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan Mission Ini, Natsumi. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ayo kita bersiap "

Kemudian mereka semua pergi mencari Lucas untuk melakukan mission. Lucas, Levin, Gail dan Lily yang sedang menunggu mereka. Kemudian, Lucas mulai menjelaskan mission tersebut.

" Kalau begitu semua telah berkumpul. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Inti dari mission ini hanya membaca mantera yang tertulis di kertas mission tersebut "

" Bukannya mission itu terlalu mencurigakan? seperti waktu kita mengambil misi yang ternyata mission itu membuat kita bertukar tubuh? "

" Tidak, Grace. Mantera yang ada di mission ini bukan mantera Changelling. Aku sudah memeriksanya." Balas Luke.

" Jika Lucas-san telah memeriksanya, Juvio yakin bahwa mantra ini aman." Ujar Juvio.

" Hmm, kurasa kita harus membacanya bersama-sama." Sahut Grace. Mereka pun menatap satu sama lain sejenak lalu mengucapkan mantra tersebut bersama.

" Noisnemid rehto ot uoy tropsnart lliw lleps siht." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan datang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Tak lama kemudian cahaya tersebut menghilang.

Begitu pula dengan mereka...

Hilang tanpa jejak.

Airin Punya pengumuman saya ganti Editor karena Editor yang lama agak sibuk. Airin Harap kalian Suka juga Cerita ini, maaf juga kalau saya jarang update karena aku juga punya kesibukan lain selain Di Fanfiction tolong maklumkan saja.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Owned by Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 2 : Kembar? ( 1 )

" Hmm...Mama..." Igau Lucy. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya ke arah kanan dan kepalanya terbentur oleh dada bidang seseorang.

" Argh...Natsu... Cepat pergi dari kamarku!" Ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Rekan timnya yang satu ini memang sering menyusup masuk ke kamarnya.

" Eh? Ahhhhhh!" Terdengar suara seseorang terjatuh dari kasur nya. Lucy menutup telinganya. Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Kau ini kenapa?! Jangan berteriak begitu, Nat-...su?"

Matanya terbelalak. Di hadapanya adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan horror dari lantai kamarnya.

" K-kau siapa?" Tanya mereja berdua bersamaan. Lucy menelan ludanya dan mencengkram kunci Celestial-nya. Dengan penuh determinasi, Lucy melompat dari kasurnya ke hadapan pemuda itu.

" Aku tanya kau siapa? Oh aku tau. Kau pencuri kan? Jangan berfikir aku tak berani melawanm-" Lucy terdiam saat melihat kunci-kunci yang bergelantungan di pinggang pemuda itu.

" Se-Seirei Madoushi?" Gumam Lucy. Ia menatap kunci pemuda itu dan kuncinya. Sama. Tak ada yang berbeda.

" Umm...nona..." Panggilan pemuda itu mebuyarkan fikiran Lucy.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Lucy.

" Lu-Lucas...Heartfilia." Jawab pemuda itu pelan. Wajahnya masih nampak kebingungan.

" Hea-Heart...filia?" Lucy merasa lututnya melemas.

Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamarnya dan mengaku sebagai seorang Heartfilia. Ia bahkan memiliki setiap kunci Celestial yang ia punya.

Lucy menatapnya sejenak. Entah kenapa penampilan pemuda ini sangat mirip dengannya. Mereka seperti kembar berbeda gender. Rambut pirang dan mata coklat tua yang sama. Yang berbeda hanya rambut pemuda tersebut pendek dan ia memakai headband biru di kepalanya.

" Kau Seirei Madoushi?" Tanya Lucy. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak menanyakan asal usul marga pemuda itu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

" Ah...ya. Umm... Ini dimana?" tanya Lucas sembari mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Huh? Ah... Kau ada di apartemen ku. Kau saat ini sedang berada di Fiore, Magnolia. Bukannya kau yang datang kesini?"

" Aku bersumpah aku tak tau apa-apa." Lucas pun mulai berfikir keras.

" Apa kau ingat sesuatu sebelum kau sadar disini?"

" Yanf kuingat hanya mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan..." Lucas melihat kesekeliling kamar Lucy. " ...disinilah aku."

" Mantra? Mantra apa?" Tanya Lucy.

" Kurasa bukan pilihan yang pintar jika aku mengucapkannya lagi." Ujar Lucas.

" Masuk akal. Kau tunggulah di ruang tamu. Aku akan mandi sebentar lalu kita pergi." Ujar Lucy sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

" Ah, Nona! Siapa namamu? Dan...pergi kemana?" Lucy berhenti berjalan dan membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Lucas.

" Aku Lucy Heartfilia. Kita akan pergi ke Guild ku. Fairy Tail."

Sisi Lain Di Rumah Natsu Dragneel & Happy.

*BRUK…..*

Natsu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Guild-nya menjadi terdiam. Ia pun menghendus ke sekitarnya.

Ada penyusup.

Dengan pelan ia keluar dari kamarnya dan terus membuka pendengarannya setajam mungkin. Suara berisik itu membawanya ke arah dapur.

" SIAPA KAU?!" Teriak Natsu. Saat tinju apinya hampir mengenai sosok itu, ia berhenti. Keduanya melompat menjauhi satu sama lain.

" KAU SIAPA?!" Teriak mereka bedua bersamaaan.

" JANGAN MENIRUKU!" Lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

" KENAPA KAU MIRIP DENGANKU?!" Teriak mereka.

Natsu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan aneh. Rambut salmonnya sama, hanya lebih panjang saja. Matanya Onyx hitam. Sama. Bahkan cara mereka berpakaian sama. Hanya saja sang gadis melikitkan sesuatu seperti kain perban panjang di dadanya.

" Kau siapa?" tanga Natsu sekali lagi.

" Natsumi Dragneel." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

" Aku Natsu Dragneel. Mau apa kau dirumahku?!"

" Rumahmu? Aku bahkan tak tahu aku berada dimana." Ujar Natsumi.

" Apa?"

" Egh...yang ku ingat hanya membaca sebuah mantra dan disinilah aku." Ujar Natsumi sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

*Grrrrrr...*

" Ugh...semua hal ini membuatku lapar." Ujar Natsu sembari memegangi perutnya.

" Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Natsumi.

" Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama temanku, Happy." Jawab Natsu.

" Aku juga ada yang menemaniku dirumah, namanya Harmony dan dia adalah partner setiaku. Dimana dia?" Ucap Natsumi.

" Apa kau seorang penyihir?" Tanya Natsu

" Tentu saja. Aku adalah seorang Fire Dragon Slayer!" Jawab Natsumi bersemangat.

" APA-APAAN KAU?! ITU SIHIR KU!" Teriak Natsu.

" INI SIHIRKU!" Bela Natsumi.

" Dasar tukang tir- tunggu. Kau seorang Dragon Slayer?"

" Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Natsumi jengkel.

" Apa itu berarti kau juga telah kehilangan naga mu?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

" ...Hmm..." Natsumi terlihat sedikit menghindari pertanyaan Natsu.

Natsu nampak kebingungan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia pun mengharuk kepalanya dengan kencang.

" Ahh! Ya sudah! Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jadi lebih baik kita minta tolong kepada Luce saja." Ujar Natsu.

" Luce?" Tanya Natsumi.

" Dia partrner terbaikku. Dia pintar dan kuat. Dan aku yakin ia bisa membantumu." Jelas Natsu seraya senyum manis terbentuk di bibirnya.

" Kau mencintai si Luce itu, huh?" Tanya Natsumi. Ia memang nampak bodoh namun ia tetap tahu apa cinta itu. Luke pernah menjelaskannya kepadanya dulu.

" Cinta? Apa itu makanan. Boleh kumakan?" tanya Natsu dengan polos. Natsumi hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

" Ah sudahlah, jadi dimana Luce-mu itu?" tanya Natsumi

" Ia seharusnya sudah berada di Guild sekarang. Jadi kita akan kesana.

" Guild?" tanya Ntasumi.

" Ya. Guild Fairy Tail. Aku yakin kau akan suka berada disana." Ujar Natsu

Natsumi tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggambarkan perasaan leganya saat mendengar nama serikat yang telah menjadi rumahnya sejak kecil itu.

Airin Harap Kalian suka Chapter ini Jangan Lupa Review, Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Owned by Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 3 : Menyusul Mereka

Natsumi memandang seisi guild dengan tatapan rindu. Biasanya ia dan teman setimnya sedang berkumpul di Guild sekarang. Semua kejadian ini membuat batinnya lelah.

"Yo, Luce!" teriakan Natsu membuyarkan fikiran Natsumi. Ia menatap ke depan.

"Ah, Natsu." Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku. Natsumi membelakan matanya saat melihat orang yang duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Levin? Gail? Lilac?" tanya Natsumi tak percaya.

"Woah, Natsumi!" ujar Levin sedangkan Gail dan Lilac memilih untum diam.

"Aku tak tahu kalian juga disini." Balas Natsumi.

"Bukan hanya kami." Ujar Gail datar.

"Natsumi?! Apa itu kau?" Natsumi menengok kebelakang untuk menemukan Lucas yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Luke?!" Lucas pun berlari ke arah Natsumi dan mendekapnya.

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu. Aku fikir aku sendirian." Ujar Lucas sembari membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Natsumi.

"Luke! Hei! Apa-apaan?!" pekik Natsumi. Natsumi terkejut saat Lucas tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Lucy dan Natsu yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya kaget dengan pipi memerah.

"Hei ini salah satu temanmu? Kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Luce?" tanya Natsu sembari menatap Lucas dengan seksama.

"Ah, aku Lucas Heartfilia. Aku teman baik Natsumi." Jawab Lucas.

Natsumi pun menatap Lucy dengan ramah

"Kau pasti Lucy perkenalkan namaku Natsumi Dragneel."

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia." Balas Lucy sembari tersenyum.

 **Brakk**

Pintu masuk Guild terbuka dengan keras. Erza dan Gray memasuki Guild dengan wajah lelah. Tepat dibelakang mereka, seorang lelaki berambut merah dan perempuan berambut hitam panjang mengikuti.

"Ezra! Grace!" panggil Lucas.

"Luke?" tanya Ezra sembari berjalan mendekati Lucas dan yang lain.

"Kalian juga disini?" tanya Lilac.

"Ya, tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun dikamarnya." Jawab Ezra sembari menunjuk Erza yang duduk di samping Lucy.

"Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat melihat lelaki di kamarku." Gumam Erza.

"Ugh, panas." Keluh Grace sambil membuka jaket putih panjangnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kalian ini apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Kami manusia. Tak dapat kah kau melihatnya? Dasar idiot." Jawab Grace.

"Apa katamu?!" Api mulai mengelilingi tubuh Natsu.

"Ho, kau berani melawanku?" Grace pun membentuk pedang es dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa ini? Pertarungan? Aku ikut!" ujar Natsumi sambil berjalan ke arah Grace.

"Aku ikut. Untuk membalas karena kau menganggu tidurku tadi pagi." Sahut Gray.

"Cukup!" Ujar Erza dan Ezra bersamaan. Hal itu berhasil membuat mereka berempat terdiam.

"Apa kalian ingat sesuatu sebelum kejadian ini?" tanya Lucy mengabaikan pertarungan kecil mereka tadi.

"Yang ku ingat hanya membaca sebuah mantra." Jawab Levin yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, bisakah kalian menuliskan mantranya?" pinta Lucy. Lucas maju dan menuliskan mantranya dibuku tulis Lucy. Setelah selesai, Lucy pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Huruf kuno?" tanya Erza.

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Lucy.

"NATSYUUUU!" Teriakan itu membuat mereka semua menoleh. Happy dengan penuh air mata terbang dengan cepat ke arah mereka dan memeluk Natsu. "Kau tega sekali! Meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah." Keluh Happy.

"Ah, maaf Happy. Aku benar-benar lupa. Hehe." Jawab Natsu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Dasar cengeng." Sahut seekor Exceed sembari ia terbang menuju Natsumi.

"Harmony!" ujar Natsumi senang. Harmony adalah Exceed dengan bulu biru dengan pita di kupingnya.

"Dia mirip Happy." Gumam Natsu.

"Saat aku bangun, tiba-tiba saja dia ada di kasurku." Ujar Happy.

"Dan dia berteriak kencang sekali hingga kupingku sakit." Sahut Harmony.

"Jadi kutebak kalian berasal dari tempat yang sama?" tanya Gray.

"Benar." Jawab Lilac dengan suara tegas.

"Apa ada lagi yang mengucapkan mantra ini selain kalian?" tanya Lucy.

"Tak ada." Jawab Natsumi singkat.

"Ada yang lain." Bantah Gail.

"He? Siapa?" tanya Lucas.

"Apakah kalian benar-benar melupakan Wendell, Juvio dan Carl?" sahut Gail.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku lupa."

"Tapi, dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Ezra.

"Tunggu, seperti apa rupa mereka bertiga?" tanya Gray.

"Wendell, pria berambut biru tua pendek dengan mata coklat. Carl adalah Exceed jantan milik Wendell dan Juvio juga memiliki rambut biru, matanya juga." Levin menjelaskan.

"Jika kalian perhatikan dari nama dan penampilan mereka. Bukankan mereka mirip dengan Wendy, Juvia dan Carla?" tanya Gray.

"Setelah kufikir, kau benar juga." Sahut Erza.

"Tunggu, dari pengalaman kita semua. Bukankah kelompok kami selalu datang ke tempat orang yang mirip dengan kami pertama kali? Seperti aku yang bertemu Lucy dan Natsumi yang bertemu Natsu." Lucas menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan besar Wendell, Juvio dan Carl sedang bersama teman kalian itu." Sahut Gail.

"Jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah dimana temanmu berada?" tanya Harmony.

 ***Ditempat lain***

Wendy, Juvia dan Carla duduk terdiam. Menatap dua orang asing dengan exceed yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam tenda kemah mereka.

"Apa kalian akan tetap diam sepanjang hari?" tanya Carla sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Setidaknya perkenalkan diri kalian kepada Juvia dan temannya." Sahut Juvia.

"Aku Wendell dan ini Carl." Ujar anak lelaki berambut biru dengan pelan.

"Juvio." Jawab lelaki berambut biru yang lain. " Juvio dan temannya tak tahu dimana kami. Tiba-tiba saja Juvio bangun di tenda kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Umm, Juvia-san. Kurasa lebih baik jika bertanya kepada Lucy-san dan Levy-san di Guild." Kata Wendy pelan.

"Juvia juga berpendapat begitu. Apakah kalian tak keberatan untuk ikut Juvia menuju Guild-nya?" tanya Juvia. Wendell dan yang lain nampak tak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Butuh sekitar dua hari untuk sampai ke Guild dan jalan satu-satunya hanya lewat hutan ini. Jadi lebih baik kita cepat bergerak." Sahut Carla ketus.

"Baiklah."

"Juvia-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wendy dengan cemas saat melihat Juvia murung.

"Ju-juvia…Juvia…"

"Juvia-san?" Wendy menjadi lebih cemas.

"Juvia telah tidur dengan lelaki lain selain Gray-sama.! Huaaaaa!" Juvia menangis.

"U-umm…kurasa Gray-san tak akan keberatan." Ujar Wendy mencoba untuk menghibur Juvia.

"Sudahlah Wendy, ayo." Sahut Carla.

"Huaaa! Juvia telah mengkhianati Gray-sama! Huaaaaa!"

…To Be Continue...

Hai udah lama gak ketemu Ya maaf Baru Update Lagi setelah sekian lama Hiatus kayaknya FFN ini akan Airin Lanjutin FFN tapi Update kalau Airin gak sibuk dengan Cerita airin yang lain di tempat Lain. Seperti biasa Jangan Lupa Review ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Owned by Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 4 : On Our Way Home ( Part 1)

"Aku baru ingat beberapa hari lalu Carla bilang dia, wendy dan Juvia mau melaksanakan misi."Ucap Happy.

"Kau tahu Misi apa yang mereka lakukan, Happy ?"tanya Erza.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Happy dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak punya pilihan selain bertanya dengan Mira."Tegas Erza

"Mira-san?" tanya Lucy.

"Mira yang memegang Record of Works Book, Lucy." Jawab Erza

"Ah…kau benar. Aku lupa akan hal itu." Balas Lucy.

"Kalian tunggu disini." Ucap Erza singkat.

Erza menghampiri Mira yang saat itu sedang melayani beberapa orang.

"Ara...ara...apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanya Mira dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Mira apakah kau tahu misi yang dilaksanakan oleh Wendy, Carla dan Juvia?"tanya Erza.

"Tunggu sebentar," Mira terlihat seperti mencari benda di sebuah laci kayu. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, ia menaruh buku itu di hadapan Erza.

Record of Works Book adalah buku yang mencatat seluruh misi yang telah dilakukan anggota Guild. Mira membuka setiap lembarannya sampai ia terhenti di satu halaman.

"Ah. Mereka bertiga melakukan misi kecil untuk membantu seorang petani. "Jawab Mira.

"Apa kau tahu dimana petani itu tinggal?" tanya Erza.

"Ya. Dia tinggal di pedalaman bagian utara East Forest. Butuh sekitar dua hari untuk sampai kesana karena tak ada jalan untuk transportasi."

"Terima kasih atas informasi Mira."balas Erza.

Mira hanya menganguk lalu Erza menghampiri yang lain. Mereka semua terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini.

"Aku sudah mendapat informasi bahwa mereka bertiga melakukan misi membantu seorang petani" Erza menjelaskan.

"Dimana?" tanya Gray.

"Pedalaman bagian utara East Forest. Butuh sekitar dua hari untuk kesana." Jawab Erza singkat.

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana jika kita menyusul mereka?" Usul Lucy.

"Lucy ada benarnya. Wendy dan yang lain mungkin sedang kebingungan saat bertemu teman kalian." Balas Gray sembari melirik Grace.

"Tunggu sebentar, jika kalian ikut, maka kami juga ikut." Balas Ezra sembari menaruh tangan kanannya di dada.

"Yah, lagipula kalian melakukan itu semua demi teman-teman kami." Sahut Natsumi.

"Maaf, kami lama." Suara cempreng seorang gadis menyela pembicaraan mereka. Seorang Levy Mcgarden membawa banyak buku yang diikuti oleh Gajeel Redfox dan Panterlily di belakangnya.

"Jumlah kalian bertambah." Ucap Gajeel sembari menunjuk Lucas. Lucas hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Ini apa?" Ujar Natsu sembari menatap buku yang Levy bawa.

"Aku menemukan buku-buku ini di perpustakaan Guild. Ada beberapa informasi yang berkaitan dengan kejadian ini." Levy menjelaskan.

"Levy-chan, kami ingin menyusul Juvia, Wendy dan Carla. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Lucy.

"Hmm…kurasa aku lebih baik disini dan mulai mengumpulkan informasi." Ujar Levy.

"Jika Shrimp tidak ikut, aku pun juga." Sahut Gajeel yang disetujui oleh Lily.

Team Natsu mennyetujuinya dan Lucas menghampiri sahabat baik yang sedang berdiam diri melihat Gail yang sedang tidur.

"Bagimana dengan kalian Levin? Gail dan Lilac?" tanya Lucas.

"Hmm…kurasa kami akan tinggal disini untuk membantu Levy-san." Jawab Levin yang mendapat anggukan dari Gail dan Lilac.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku janji, aku akan memiliki jawabannya saat kalian pulang." Ucap Levy memastikan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Levy." Balas Erza.

"Baik, bawa barang-barang kalian dan kita bertemu lagi di depan gerbang Guild. Setelah itu kita berangkat."

"Aye!" Seru Happy mewakili yang lain.

"Langit sudah mulai menggelap, lebih baik kita semua beristirahat disini saja,"Ujar Ezra. Sudah lebih dari tujuh jam mereka berjalan, namun rumah sang petani tak kunjung terlihat.

Mereka memutuskan mengikuti perintah Ezra dan membangun beberapa tenda.

"Baiklah kita akan membagi Tugas; Natsu & Natsumi kalian berdua yang mengurus api unggun, Gray & Grace cari kayu untuk api unggun." Perintah Erza.

"Happy & Harmony cari makanan sekitar sini begitu pun Lucy & Lucas sedangkan Aku dan Ezra akan mengawasi sekeliling." Sahut Erza.

"Cih, enak sekali dia. Tugasnya hanya mengawasi." Gumam Natsu.

"Sedangkan memberikan semua pekerjaan kepada kita." Sahut Natsumi.

"Kalian bilang apa?" Balas Erza dan Ezra bersamaan. Natsu dan Natsumi pun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat.

"Jadi, kau seorang Heartfilia?" tanya Lucy pelan.

"Ah…i-iya." Jawab Lucas gugup.

"Ahaha. Tak usah gugup begitu, aku hanya bertanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Lucy. Lucy penasaran, apakah sejarah keluarga Lucas juga menyerupai Lucy.

"Ah, itu. Ayahku…sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil." Lucy nampak sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Lucas. Ayahnya yang meninggal? Lucy rasa tak semua hal yang mereka alami sama.

"Eh? Lucy-san?" suara anak kecil membuyarkan fikiran Lucy. Seorang Wendy Marvell berdiri dihadapannya.

"Wendy!" ucap Lucy. Wendy pun terkaget melihat Lucy yang berada dihadapannya.

"Lucy-san sedang apa disini? Tuan ini siapa?" tanya Wendy sembari menatap Lucas.

"Dia…menjadi salah satu alasan kami mencarimu." Jawab Lucy.

"Wendell?!" tiba-tiba Lucas berteriak dan berlari menuju lelaki berambut biru di belakang Wendy. " Dan Juvio dan Carl juga." Lanjut Lucas.

"Lucas-san." Jawab Juvio singkat.

"Lucy-san sedang apa disini? Juvia dan yang lain baru saja ingin bertemu dengan mu dan levy-san." Tanya Juvia.

"Bertemu denganku?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya, untuk bertanya tentang mereka." Juvia menunjuk Wendell, Juvio dan Carl yang sedang berbincang dengan Lucas.

"Umm…Lebih baik jika kita berkumpul dengan yang lain dan mendiskusikannya."

"Wendell, Carl, Juvio." Ucap Ezra setelah melihat grup Lucy datang.

"Ezra-san!" balas Wendell sembari mendekati Team Natsumi sedangkan Juvio sedang melihat seseorang yang dia sukai.

"Grace-Sama."Ucap Juvio gembira sembari memeluk Grace dengan erat. Sedangkan Grace hanya bisa terdiam saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita semua lekas tidur agar besok kita bisa kembali ke Guild."Tegas Erza.

"Aku harap Levy-san sudah menemukan jawabannya." Ujar Lucas pelan.

Mereka pun beristirahat. Pikiran mereka lelah. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka inginkan hanyalah untuk pulang. Kembali ke dunia mereka sendiri.

... To be Continue...

Airin Punya Pegumunan saya hanya update ini pada saat Saya ada waktu Kosong/ Liburan saja karena saya juga punya cerita di tempat lain yang harus saya urusin jadi maaf banget bila saya update selalu lama.

Jangan Lupa Review ya!


	5. Announcement

Untuk sementara waktu fanfic ini akan dihiatuskan dikarenakan Airin yang sekarang udah masuk kuliah. Pasti juga Tugas bakalan banyak di semester ini. Maaf banget sekarang baru mengasih tahu ini sebab sebelumnya tuh Airin fokus sama US, UN dan SBMPTN jadi ya tahulah kerjaan tahun terakhir di SMA gimana kesibukannya. Kemungkinan fanfic ini akan dilanjutkan saat liburan semester tetapi itu belum dipastikan ya. Makasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini.

Salam hangat

Airin Heartfilia 376


End file.
